


It's Cold Outside

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas prompts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby it’s cold outside…” “Obviously it’s minus five.” “Piss off Doctor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None!  
> Notes: So I thought I’d join the lovely @travellinghopefully in writing some things for these prompts reblogged. I just wanted something to take my mind off shit happening in my life and what better than these? This does refer to some Torchwood fics I’ve written which are all at my livejournal at wavingkilts! Barry is an original character that I created! Enjoy :D  
> Prompt: “Baby it’s cold outside.”  
> Warnings: POSSIBLE SWEARING!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC! I own Barry!

Clara loved to bake around the festive period. It was just something about being in the warmth of ones home, heating on, fluffy socks and Christmas pyjamas that made her smile and feel warm inside. Also, watching through the kitchen door at the snow falling outside, wandering how cold it was was wonderful. 

She sighed, turning on the radio on her counter top, as she grabbed the whisk next to her bowl filled with her ingredients; eggs, flour, sugar with a touch of milk just to help it along. 

She loved all of the festive music, mince pies and wrapping presents, Christmas dinner however… well that’s for another story. She sighed, the snow falling slowly outside softly laying on the window ledge. 

Once the ingredients where mixed together, she poured it in the greased cake tin, wondering whether her dashing Time traveling best friend would appear today. She’d not see him in a long while and was actually slightly worried about him. He could have lost a limb…. and for someone so clever he wasn’t half stupid sometimes. 

She chuckled, remembering some of the stupid things the mysterious alien had done. He’d almost singed off his hair after aggravating a fire breathing planet that looked like a simple Fly Catcher. Turned himself blue, touching a small ring he knew absolutely nothing about and she could never forget the time with that rowdy caterpillar Barry, when they visited an _**“old friend”**_ of the Doctor’s.

She’d never seen the Doctor so wound up. She secretly had a chat with the rather… _horny_ caterpillar about how he does it. She had a hard time containing her laughter as the caterpillar rattled on. 

She shook her head fondly, her smile growing as she picked up the cake tin to put it in the oven, when one of her favourite songs came on the radio. She always hummed along and she always happened baking something or decorating her flat with far to many Christmas decorations. 

She slipped her cake tin into the oven, closing the door, humming away to the tune when the only part she knew came along. She reached over, turning up the volume before singing,

_“Baby it’s cold outside…”_

_“Obviously it’s minus five.”_

She spun around quickly, her hair flying all over the place in the process. She gave the Doctor a halfhearted glare, smirking as he grinned, his eyes sparkling as he leaned heavily on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

_“Piss off Doctor.”_ she replied, her eyes running over him, making sure he was still in one piece, all limbs attached… and _other_ things of course. He raised an eyebrow and she found herself blushing slightly with a rather large grin now on her face.

She had definitely missed him far to much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :) Please do drop a comment and a kudos they're very much appreciated!


End file.
